


A Rainy Sunday

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy sunday in the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Sunday

## A Rainy Sunday

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Drat!

* * *

Rating: PG 

Archive: Yes 

Notes: A PWP 

Website: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Feedback: sundescent@n2adventure.com 

A Rainy Sunday  
By Bluerose 

The sound of rain hitting the sky light drew him a wake. A glance at the clock revealed it was 8:30 in the morning. To way to early to get out of bed on a Sunday morning. Turning on his side he reaches for Jim, pulling him closer. 

Jim responded by turning toward him. "Morning, Chief." nuzzling Blair's cheek 

"Morning Jim, how long have you been awake?" Blair asked as he nuzzled Jim's cheek. 

"A few minutes. Didn't feel like getting up." Jim turned his head slightly to get a soft fuzzy kiss. 

"Know the feeling. Looks like that hike we had planned for today is out of the question." 

"Doesn't feel like it's going to let up any time soon." Jim commented, as he began a series of light kisses along Blair's jaw. 

"Good day for being lazy." Blair rains slow kisses on Jim's temple. "For staying in bed with your lover." 

"Oh Yeah." Jim agreed. This was a side to Blair, he only discovered after they became lovers. Blair was a cuddler of the first order, a very welcome surprise. Jim loved being on the receiving end of a cuddle session. 

Hunger for food made it self known. "Go out or stay in?" Jim asked as he got up. 

"Out, The Waffle House." Blair slipped on his robe. 

"Sounds good." Jim headed down stairs to shower. He's feeling a little stiff this morning. So he turns the water on extra hot. Letting the heat ease the stiffness out of his muscles. Blair would love this, sensualist that he is. The shower is too small for both of them. A fact that they learned very quickly in the early days of their relationship. It became a priority on the remodel list. 

Blair comes in carrying a cup of coffee for him, as he is getting out of the shower. "Chief, what do you think of dual shower heads." 

"I like the idea. Set one for your height and one for mine." Blair stepped into the shower. "If we do go that route. We are going to need a bigger water heater." 

"Do you want to stop at Eagle Hardware to look at them after breakfast?" Jim asked as he shaved. 

"Sure, we can look at the tile selection while we are there, as well as Shower doors." 

"Okay. Know how we are doing money wise for the remodel." 

"About 5,000 is in the account. We could get the water heater today and have it installed." Blair stepped out of the shower shivering. "This one is dying fast." 

"My fault Chief, I ran the water a little hotter then usual this morning." 

"Stiff?" 

"Yeah. Just getting old." 

"Turning 40 this year." Blair teased. 

"Your time is coming Chief." Jim replied with a swat to Blairs butt. 

"Love you." Blair kissed Jim "Bald spot and all." 

Jim kissed him back. Then headed upstairs to get dressed. Grabbing a soft wool sweater. Winter is coming a little early this year. 

Blair came upstairs and noted Jim was wearing a sweater. Digs out a Henley to wear under his plaid shirt. Together they head downstairs stopping to collect their guns and badges and coats before heading out. 

"Hi Jim, Blair. Craig is in today, so the biscuits and gravy are very good." Jill greeted them as they came into The Waffle House. 

Jim looks at Blair who nods. "Sounds good Jill, I'll have scrambled eggs and hash browns with that." 

"I'll have the same." Blair said. 

"Okay." Jill smiled at them after pouring them coffee. 

Blair dug out the rough plans, they have for the bathroom. "If we do dual shower heads, then we need to find room for the linen closet." 

"I was thinking an above toilet shelving unit. Built in." 

"That's a possibility. We could do it above the sink as well." 

"Okay. Gives us a little more space for storing things." 

Through breakfast they work out the details of the bathroom remodel. Then head to Eagle Hardware. Their first stop is to look at the selection of water heaters. They arrange to have one installed in two weeks. Their next stop is the displays of shower stalls. One catches Blair's eye. Multiple water jets, digital temperature controls. Both of them could stand in it side by side, 

"Nice, but too expensive Chief." Jim indicated the price tag. 

"Ouch. Not on our budget. But it does give me an idea. We could do something similar though. Let me price out a few things." Heading to the plumbing aisles. While Jim heads over to look at the tile. 

When Blair meets up with Jim in the tile section."Possible to do, for an extra 300. Wont be as fancy with the digital controls." Blair said after returning to Jim. 

"Have to think on that one. What do you think of that blue tile?" 

"A little dark, are we upgrading the lighting in the bathroom." 

"Just new fixtures." 

"I like it, but we are going to need a lighter color mixed in with it." 

"I was thinking this white tile for the shower stall." indicating a matte finish small hexagonal tile." 

"We could use that for the floor as well. Paint the walls a dark blue." 

"I think I'd rather paint them dark green." 

"Okay." digging out the measurements to see how much of the tile they will need. 

Blair gets a cart and they load the tile into it as well as the grout and mud. Checking it off their list. Before they leave they stop to get color samples for paint. 

Once home they put the stuff in the storage unit. Jim starts on dinner since it's his turn to cook. While Blair renders a couple of drawings, showing Jim the possibilities for the shower stall." 

"Not bad." Jim said as he goes over to sit on the couch. Handing Blair a cup of coffee before he sits down "300 over budget you said." 

"About that, for this option would run a bit more." Handing one of the drawings to Jim. 

"Have to see what the wood is like behind the walls before we decide. That might take up a big chunk of the extra we wrote into the budget.I don't think anything has been done to the bathroom since it was installed about 50 years ago." 

"Okay, I'll stick the drawings in with the others." Blair got up and placed the drawings in his old room. Then joining Jim on the couch to watch the Seahawks beat Green Bay in the last quarter. 

End 


End file.
